1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-prescription, homeopathic remedies, and, more particularly, to a throat spray free of phenol for sore throats.
2. Description of Related Art
The over-the-counter (OTC) market has offered spray products for the treatment of sore throats for many years. The majority of these products utilize phenol as their active ingredient. Phenol is the simple alcohol derivative of benzene. Both of these chemicals are listed by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) as extremely carcinogenic.
A natural, non-carcinogenic throat spray that is an alternative to phenol is thus desired. Such a throat spray must work quickly and provide superior sore throat relief while at the same time have a taste that is acceptable to consumers. In addition to the technical difficulties in formulating such a product, it is important that the product meet the regulatory requirements of the Federal Drug Administration (FDA) and Homeopathic Pharmacopoeia of the United States (HPUS) as a homeopathic drug product.